User devices, such as mobile telephones, can provide users with information. For example, when a mobile telephone rings, the mobile telephone may provide a visual notification (e.g., a screen of the mobile telephone may display call information), an audible notification (e.g., a ring tone), and/or a sensory notification (e.g., the mobile telephone may vibrate).